Farmer Gricoller
Farmer Gricoller is the owner of the Tithe Farm in the Hosidius House in Great Kourend. Gricoller is an experienced horticulturalist, as his work dealt with various methods of enriching crop production primarily through fertilisation. Gricoller is known to have three granddaughters: Golova, Logava, and Bologa, who are located throughout the Hosidius House. Gricoller is the author of Farmer Gricoller's Farming Manual. Using the book on him results in additional dialogue. During My Arm's Big Adventure, players use his manual to help grow Goutweed on the roof of the Troll Stronghold east of the Fremennik Province. In addition, after using Lunch by the lancalliums on Kharedst's memoirs, it can be used on Farmer Gricoller, which reveals that he was friends with the last king of Great Kourend, King Kharedst IV. Dialogue *'Farmer Gricoller': Hello, young sir. Did you want to work on my farm? *'Player': Tell me about your farm. **'Farmer Gricoller': I grow fruit here. Special fruit. It grows very fast, but it needs a lot of tending, otherwise it gets the blight and dies. **'Farmer Gricoller': These days I'm getting old and slow. You can see all the dead plants from where I've tried to farm them. *'Player': Tell me about yourself. **'Farmer Gricoller': I'm a fruit farmer. But now I'm a bit too old for that. Maybe I should try writing books again, like I did when I was younger. *'Player': I'd like to work on your farm. **''If the player doesn't have 100% favour with the Hosidius House:'' **'Farmer Gricoller': Well, I'm afraid you're not really suitable. **''You do not have enough favour with the Hosidius house. Current favour: - Required: 100.0%'' **''If the player has 100% favour with the Hosidius House:'' **'Farmer Gricoller': Alright. Take a handful of seeds from the table, and head into the farm. When you've harvested some fruit, deposit it straight into the sacks. **'Farmer Gricoller': Remember, you have to water the plants at each stage, otherwise they die of blight. Fertiliser makes them grow faster... or die faster if you don't water them. **'Farmer Gricoller': You'll gain a little extra experience if you grow enough of the fruit successfully. *'Player': Have you any rewards? **''Game opens the rewards interface for the Tithe Farm.'' *'Player': I was just leaving. If the player uses the Farming manual on him: *''You show the book to Farmer Gricoller.'' *'Farmer Gricoller': Oh, yes, I remember writing that a long time ago. I told the publisher it should be in the public domain, so that everyone could share the knowledge. *'Farmer Gricoller': Of course, that was before I got so old and found I couldn't afford to hire workers for my farm. Oh well, I hope it helped someone. It wasn't much use to anyone around here. If the player uses Kharedst's memoirs (with Lunch by the lancalliums included) on him: *'Player': Are you the 'Gric' this entry mentions? *''You show him 'Lunch by the Lancalliums'.'' *'Farmer Gricoller': Yes, I was friends with the last king, it was very sad when he died. The accusations aimed at poor little Rose were ridiculous. *'Player': Accusations? *'Farmer Gricoller': It was all nonsense, the king died naturally! He was old, he'd been on the throne for at least 40 years. *'Player': Interesting, so he must have waited a while before having children? *'Farmer Gricoller': Indeed, he married late and his wife... Unfortunately didn't survive bringing Rose into this world. *'Player': Oh right, have you seen Rose recently? *'Farmer Gricoller': No... After the incident she was locked away. Most have forgotten about her now. *'Player': Thanks for the information, Gric. Perhaps it'll all make sense once I've found the other pages. *'Farmer Gricoller': Perhaps. Trivia *During My Arm's Big Adventure, My Arm mentions eating a farmer before taking the manual. Before Farmer Gricoller's official release, it was assumed he was ultimately devoured by My Arm, but the release of Great Kourend proves that it may have been another farmer who My Arm ate.